ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yura Amaquelin
A young long-haired woman. She has long blond hair that is actually longer than her body. Oddly enough, it never touches the ground, as if there is some invisible wind blowing against it at all times. She was dressed in skin-tight outfit that seems designed for movement. She has blue eyes and olive skin. While she isn't necessarily top-heavy, she does have a nice figure regardless and is obviously in shape. History Exiled from her home village for a murder she didn't commit, she joined the Akatsuki Organization purely for vengeance? Ryuu gami dragon hair her clan has long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 6.4 pounds, a list-sized lock of hair can support about 750 pounds and her whole head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds (1.6 tons). A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace. The user is able to move their hair as if they were appendages (i.e. arms and hands). Can grab subjects/objects with locks and strands. Strength of hair may be equivalent to strength of own arms. Users may grow out and manipulate all the hair on their body. Users may become capable of hair animation, sometimes allowing hair to grow out rapidly to allow an adequate supply to work with (not all user's of this power can do this). Less-advanced users given haircuts acquire shortage of power, requiring a large supply to handle accurately. Less-advanced, or simply unskilled users of this power can only form it into tendrils that they control like a monkey would its prehensile tail, however, more advanced and skilled users can weave the hair into different shapes, forming it into various objects to suit their purposes. In battle, Prehensile Hair offers several advantages to a user. First, it is quite adaptable, as the hair can be formed into different shapes to suit the user's needs at any given time. Still, perhaps the largest advantage is that the user can fight without actually putting themselves in danger. If the hair is damaged, the user can simply cut it off and/or re-grow it out again. Also, since hair has no nerves inside it, the user doesn't feel any pain from the hair getting attacked. From anywhere beyond ten feet of her opponent, she is absolutely deadly. Unfortunately If her opponent was anywhere within that range, she was basically harmless., since most of her chakra pathways are formed in the hair there are less developed pathways in the body making it a lot more physically weaker then normal. Ori Shuriken Hair Shuriken The ninja makes several hand seal causing their hair to suddenly start to stand upward toward the sky as thousands of hairs shot upward toward the sky. As the hairs hover in the air for a second, they suddenly became extremely stiff, turning into bolt-like needles. A second later, the needles started all shooting straight towards opponent. Ninja has full control over the direction the hairs fire. Kushi no kago Comb of hair the rouran ninja directs a large mass of hair upward, forming a massive cage made of her hair, in which she can attack her enemies in without them being able to escape. Ewo Her personal summons a giant condor. It has the body the size of the giant frog, Gamabunta, and a wingspan as big as the giant snake, Manda, is long. The condor itself basically dwarfed the Manda and Gamabunta. Massive gusts of winds generate with every flap of its gigantic wings. Category:just wont die naruto Category:Characters